The Final Secret
by CrazyCommie
Summary: Nika tries to discover the last secret of the Isles.


**I own Nika, and everything else belongs to the Oblivion Creators. I envy them.**

Princess of Madness. Nika had been in this position for about a year, and had learned everything about the Isles, though one eluded her. It sent shivers down her spine just thinking about it, but she finally had reached her breaking point. She had to learn about mating for the Dark Seducers and Golden Saints if she was ever going to keep her sanity, ironic, being the Princess of Madness. She sat in her throne, wondering how she was going quell this thought. She Saints and Seducers would gladly die for her, yet she thought that they would just stop and stare if she ordered them to start having sex right in front of her. She pondered this endeavor, resting her head on her hand. As she did, her elbow lightly tapped the Saint next to her. The moment they made contact, Nika's eyes shot open, and she jumped up from the throne, throwing down her staff at the same time. "That's it!" she yelled in jubilation. Neither guard paid much attention to the outburst, seeing as though these where the Isles of Madness. They did react when Nika grabbed both of them and pulled them to her face. Both glared at each other in that rivalry hatred as they where roughly pushed together. Nika, however, paid no attention to this. "You two are to go out and find the best male soldier in each of your armies. If you do not, I will have you killed." She said, her eyes wide in a mix of happiness and sternness. Both nodded their reply and immediately set off to their task. As soon as they had left the hall, they stopped, glared at each other, and sprinted off as fast as they could, both trying to win favor from their Lord by carrying out the order first.

Nika had the chamber cleared of everyone in less than five minutes thanks to Haskill. She had ordered him to kill anyone that came in while her guards and the two men they where bringing where doing their thing. Nika paced around the room quickly, her staff making its distinctive clack on the stone floor. It had already been half an hour since she sent her guards on their "errand". While she was debating to summon them, they each appeared in the chamber. Both where practically dragging a male of their kind into the room, their shocked faces trying to register what was going on, but the second the four person group reached the throne, they all changed mood, and dropped to the floor in a bow. Nika couldn't help but to smirk at this. The room was quiet and still until Nika said, "Rise and look at me." The four did so, and looked at their leader, ready to carry out her every whim. "Now, my next order is…different. You may be curious as to why I am issuing this order, so I will explain. I know everything about the Isles but one. I do not know much about my deadra's mating. I know that you do it like imperials, but that is it. So, you will demonstrate for me. Start" She said, looking into each one of their eyes. It took only a moment for them to process what she had said. "Yes Princess" they said unanimously. Each female guard turned to their male counterpart, and started stripping themselves of their armor.

Golden Saint POV

On the outside, she was neutral to what she was doing, but on the inside she was craving the feel of a male inside of her. It had been a very long time since she was with a male, but she still knew the ropes of it. While she undid the straps of her heavy golden armor, the male did the same to his. It was not too far along until they both stood naked facing each other, and took a few moments analyzing what was going to happen. "Would this be quick or slow and passionate?" she thought. She decided that it was going to be the slow road for her. She moved up the two steps of room between her and the male, looked into his eyes, reached up, and kissed him right on the lips, her tongue exploring his mouth. Because females where the head of their society, the male was and would be submissive to her the whole time. She pulled herself and the male down to their knees, and then the male to his back, straddling his hips. She pulled away from the kiss, and, with that blank outward face started pushing him into her. She pushed his whole length right into her, took a moment to get settled, and then started a slow bounce. The male below her started moaning and she couldn't help but to let a small moan escape from her lips as well. She started going faster and faster until her and the male where both letting out gasps and moans that where quite audible. She took a quick glance at Nika, and saw her watching intently as she road the male. She turned back to the male and made eye contact, while their sounds became quicker and louder. She felt a small flame in her belly start to get bigger, and felt her orgasm coming. The male was feeling this as well, and their pace became more erratic. Then, time seemed to stop for a moment when they both reached their orgasms. The male shooting light golden colored cum into her. She could feel him filling her with his seed, and continued their pace as she rode out her orgasm. She fell on top of him, and they just stayed there for a while.

Dark Seducer POV

Like always, she never admitted that she loved the idea of sex. She tore off her armor, grabbed the submissive male, and ripped his off as well. She took a moment to clear her thoughts and decided that while the Saint was going passionate, she would go quickly. She pulled both of them to the ground, slid lower on the male and wrapped her lips around his rock-hard length. The male started moaning at this feeling, and the female allowed him to grab her head and push her farther. She gauged the loudness of his moans to his closeness of his orgasm. The pulled her mouth away from his length, flipped on her own back, and silently ordered him into her. The male complied, mounted her, and slid himself into her folds. Right when she was adjusting to the fell, he pulled out, and then thrust back in, over and over. She loved the feel, and grabbed her breasts as the pace increased. She let out louder moans while the male pounded her relentlessly. The fire that had been building inside of her exploded out of nowhere, and the felt her whole body convulse as her orgasm overtook her. The male must have felt this, because he came at the same time, ropes of purple-tinted cum shot right into her. As her convulsions went down, she felt that warm feeling of his seed in her, rolled her head back, and allowed a smile to come to her face. But only for a moment.

Normal POV

Nika stared in awe as she saw the four soldiers have the most intense orgasms in their lives. Her eyes where wide, and she could barely speak, but she pushed that away. She got up from her throne, and spoke. "Guards, clean up and get the males out of here. Then resume your posts." The guards looked up and immediately sprang from their positions, dragging the males behind them.

Nika noticed that they took more time then they did finding the males. When the two came, back, they came sprinting in once more, both trying to gain favor from their Lord for completing the task first. Nika merely smiled at this, ordered Haskill to let people back in, and eternal life went on.


End file.
